When there is a temperature difference between the outside and the inside of a vehicle, moisture or frost is formed on windows of the vehicle. Further, in the case of an indoor ski rink, condensation occurs due to a temperature difference between the inside with a slope and the outside of the slope. In order to solve the problems, heating glass may be used. The heating glass uses a concept of generating heat from a heating line by attaching a heating line sheet to the glass surface or directly forming the heating line on the glass surface and applying electric power to both terminals of the heating line, thereby increasing a temperature of the glass surface.
In order to manufacture the heating glass, there have been proposed methods of forming a total surface heating layer through a sputtering process using a transparent conductive material such as an indium tin oxide (ITO) or an Ag thin film and then connecting an electrode to a front end thereof. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to drive the heating glass manufactured by the methods at low voltage due to high surface resistance. Accordingly, when heat is to be generated at low voltage, attempts have been proposed to use a heating line such as a metal line.